The Deciders
by thedeadcrafter
Summary: A girl the age of 15 lands in the world of minecraft. Why was she brought there? Who brought her there? And the whopper of them all, What was she brought there to do? Follow this young women through her adventures, and her quest for love, friends, and a way home.
1. In the beginning

**Hey guys! This is my first fan fic, so I hope it goes well.**

12/2/12

Hi. I don't usually keep diaries. They are too girly and gushy for me. Anyways, I'm in minecraft. I know, I know it sounds stupid, but just hear me out. I was… sucked into the game. It's kind of hard to explain. One minute, I was in Texas, playing minecraft on my laptop, the next I'm being sucked into god knows where and then I blacked out.

I woke up on a beach; everything was shaped like a cube/block. I recognized this. I was in minecraft! I panicked as I thought about what to do. I couldn't find a way to get back to earth. Even if I had ruby slippers, they probably wouldn't have worked. So I just accepted my fate and started punching trees, like in regular minecraft, the logs broke and zoomed into my backpack. It had msjojo inscribed into it. Great, I thought, I'm Dora the explorer. After I got four logs, I took them out of my backpack. When I was opening it, I saw the two by two-crafting grid. I put my four logs in one of the boxes and the "planks" symbol appeared in a larger box next to it. I made a crafting table with four of the 16 planks that I had. By now, the sun was beginning to go down, so I had to get a move on. I didn't want to find out if I respawned.

I made some sticks and my basic tools: sword, pickaxe, axe, and a shovel, (after collecting more wood). I decided to just dig a hole in the ground since I didn't have enough time to make a cabin. I dug a hole, and just in time. I heard skeletons and zombies, moaning and creaking above me. I started to dig a little room in the dirt. Some stone halted my progress, but after destroying it with my pick, I was on my way. After what seemed like forever, I heard (and smelled) zombies and skeletons burning.

I broke out of my little hovel and started to chop down trees when I heard a bark. I decided to follow the bark, because if it turned out to be a dog, I had found some bones that I could give him.

**Okay, that's all folks! Can't wait to see the review(s)! I will try to update! Sorry for it being so short. I don't really know where I want to go with this yet, so just bear with me. **


	2. The Ravine

Hey guys! I'm back. Now… CHAPTER 2! (After a reply to a review.)

Quietboxed: Thanks for fav-ing and following my story. I hope you like it!

12/3/12

I followed the bark through the forest of Oak and Birch trees. That bark turned to a howl, as I heard sheep bah in pain. Oh, I thought, as I remembered wolves attacked sheep. I found the wolf. Its mouth was covered with blood, the sheep's blood. I gave my first bone to the wolf, but weird gray and black particles appeared above its head. After my second bone though, hearts appeared in the place of the ash. Yay! I thought. I shall name you Sparky.

Sparky and I set off to find more materials. I needed food, iron, coal, and a shelter. I decided to build a shelter first. I found a nice little clearing in the forest and built a little one-room cabin. I'll extend it later, I thought. "Jeez," I said aloud, "I really need to find someone to talk to, before I go crazy."

After I built my shelter, I decided to get food. When I was scouting the forest for pigs, I saw a spider in one of the trees. I was about to raise my sword when I remembered spiders are peaceful in the daytime. I walked for a few more minutes when I almost fell into a ravine! I glanced over the edge, careful not to fall off, and saw coal, iron, and a mineshaft! There was a mineshaft smack dab in the middle of the ravine. I was so excited; I started to dig down. Big mistake! I landed on the ground with a sickening crunch. I was about to get up when I heard a spider hiss.

Whew! A cliff hanger! I'll see you guys (and ladies) tomorrow!


	3. The Chest

***Clears throat*** **Okay here is another chapter. **

**Reply to reviews:**

**Quietboxed: Thank you! I try to be creative with my wording, AND, I will try to make the chapters longer. Wish me luck. **

12/3/12 _Continued _

I slowly turned my head to my right; the direction of the mineshaft. I tried to get up, but my leg was twisted at an odd angle. I struggled to my feet and limped over to the mine. Inside, I saw a cage with a spinning spider inside. Oh great, I thought. Not only is my leg broken, I'm going to get mauled by poisonous cave spiders. I looked down the other side of the mineshaft and saw a chest. I started to hobble to the chest, when a spider appeared out of nowhere. "WHAT!?" The spider started to jump toward me. When it got close enough, I slashed at it with my sword. I managed to kill the spider before it hit me, but I fell over. I prepared myself to land in spider guts, but when I was about to hit the spot where the spider carcass was, if burst into a puff of smoke.

I mined some stone from the walls of the ravine and blocked off the section of the mine with the spawner. I hobbled over to the chest and undid the latch. Inside, there were pumpkin seeds, melon seeds, red stone a couple buckets, and FIVE diamond! I was so excited. Using my crafting bench and some sticks, I made a diamond sword and a diamond pickaxe. I wandered around in the ravine and found several veins of coal and iron. I mined those and afterwards had fifty coal, thirty-five iron, and a bucket of lava.

My next problem was getting out of the ravine. I decided to make some stairs leading to the surface. On my quest to the top, I found more coal and iron. I passed several caves, but decided to check those out later. I was still hobbling badly when I got to the surface. When I got to my cabin, I heard an oink outside. "Thank Notch!" I said. I hoped that if I got some food in my body, I would be able to pay more attention to my leg. I snuck up pig and slit it's throat. I said sorry to the now deceased pig and took the floating pork chop. I ran, or should I say, hobbled back to my cabin. I shoved some coal and the pork chop in the furnace. I salivated and the smell of the meat. After I let it cook for a few minutes, I took it out and ripped it to dead little piggy shreds. After a few minutes, my leg started to fix itself. My bones popped back into place, with what should have been a sickening pop; but it wasn't. It's kind of hard to explain. Imaging the most physically able you have been in your life and multiply it by a thousand.

I peaked out the door and saw a zombie milling around outside my cabin. There was dried blood running down its shredded shirt. Its entrails were showing and its face was bloodied. Poor, poor guy, I thought. I was about to go back inside when I heard to sickening sound of sword meeting flesh.

**Wow, that is quite a cliffhanger! Hope you guys enjoy and I will write ya' later! I love ya' my viewer(s)! **


	4. The Boy

**Here's another one guys! **

**Replies to reviews:**

**Quietboxed: I know! It was fun writing it.**

**Loserthatscool: Thanks. I enjoy writing cliffhangers.**

**Now! To NARNIA!**

I ducked back inside my wooden cabin panting. "What in the nether?" I heard the sound again. It was closer this time, so I even heard the sound of the… thing pulling out its weapon from the zombie. I heard a triumphant laugh come from the attacker.

I heard it come closer to my cabin, saying "What the…" I scrambled to get to my sword; which was securely placed in the chest. I heard the door creak open and the thing came inside. The torchlight didn't exactly hit its face so it was shrouded in shadow. "Who's in here?" It demanded. The thing (which I now determined to be a person) couldn't have been older than 16. He was a little taller than me, and leaned slightly more to the left, like his leg broke and didn't heal properly. He stepped forward, so I could see his face. He had blue eyes that you could swim in, and dirty blonde hair that was ruffled just enough to give it that "cute" effect.

His gaze turned from steely to pitiful when he saw me. "Hi," he said, "What's your name?" He had a slight accent that I couldn't pinpoint. Maybe in was a mix of German and Australian. "M-, my name?"

"Yes, your name."

"My name is Camie."

"Well Camie, my name is Matthew."

"Hmm, yeah you do look like a Matthew."

We laughed a little at that. I notice he was bleeding from his arm, probably a zombie bite. "Oh Matthew, your arm is bleeding!"

"What this?" He said gesturing to his wound. "It's nothing!" I could see the pain in his eyes though.

"Come 'er and I'll give you a pork chop." I said

"Well, okay." He mumbled.

When he sat down I gave him a leftover pork chop. That's when I got a closer look at his face. He had remnants of a scar on his left cheek. He scarfed down the pork chop like there was no tomorrow. When he finished he said, "Oh, sorry."

"Nah its cool." I replied. "So, Matthew, where are you from?"

"Here I guess."

"Really?" I said. "You weren't transported here by a computer?"

"No. I just woke up here." I got the feeling he wasn't telling the truth.

"Well, I came from… somewhere else. I call it earth. There are seven continents and on one of those is a country called the *clears throat* United States of America, or USA for short. And in the USA there are fifty states. One of those states, the one I live, or rather, lived on is Texas."

"Holy Notch!" He said. "What did you say earlier about a computer?"

"Oh. A computer is a… device that people play games and do other stuff on. People think minecraft is just a game."

"What?! It so is not!"

"I know, I know. Anyways, I was playing minecraft and got sucked in to my computer and transported here."

"That is one wicked story." He said.

**Yay! New character! Okay dudes and dudettes, I'm looking for new characters. Private message me their info, physical, mental, where they came from, etc. Farewell my darlings! **


	5. NOTICE

**Guys' I am SOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in like a week. The charge cord for my laptop died so I had to order a new one. But I'm back! I shall update by tonight. See ya' bros! 3**


	6. The New POV

Okay, guys. I'm back. Again, I'm sooooo sorry for the delay. My laptop cord went bye-bye, so I had to order a new one. But I'm back now, so to the story!

Cammie's POV

After Matthews's conversation, and mine, I turned into bed. I still didn't trust him, so I moved my bed as far away from his. That night I slept with one eye open.

Matthew's POV

I was in the woods, wandering and looking around. I heard a moan behind me, (perverts) and saw a zombie stumbling after me. I sliced off its head and my sword made a sucking sound as it came free. I laughed in triumph. I heard a door creak open in the field I was in. There was light on the ground by a little cabin. "What the…" I said as I entered. I turned my head so whatever "it" was couldn't see my face. "Who's in here?" I demanded. That's when I saw the girl huddled in the corner. She had matted dark, brown, hair and the same color eyes. I felt pity for whoever she was, and she may have been a little cute. Who knows?

"What's your name?" I asked. The girl answered, but her voice was groggy, like she hadn't spoken in a while.

"M- my name?" She said.

"Yeah, your name."

"My name is Camie."

"Well Camie, my name is Matthew. At this point, it was getting kind of awkward. I felt a pain in my arm and glanced down. Notch, I thought as I saw a zombie bite on my arm. I guess Camie noticed, because she said, "Oh Matthew, your arm is bleeding!"

"What, this? It's nothing!" I was lying, of course. It hurt like the nether, and burned worse than a blaze. She offered me a pork chop, which I was thankful for. She told me about a different world, where minecraft was just a game that people played. After her monologue, I started to feel groggy. I told Camie I was going to hit the sack, but neither of us slept well. My arm still had a slight pain. Finally, though, I fell asleep.

Okay guys, I'm gonna hit the sack, good night, Happy Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy whatever else you celebrate. I'm out bros!


	7. Chapter 7 and 6!

Hey guys! Sorry for the loooonnnggg wait. I'm trying my best God dammit! Sorry. (Calm yourself Jordynn.) *Takes deep breath* Okay, I'm calm. TO NARNIA! *Disappears in shower of diamond potatoes*

Camie's POV

That day, I knew something was going to go wrong. It may have been a pig, but I could swear I saw something outside the window. I disregarded it, like an idiot. I slowly got out of bed, trying to not wake up Matthew. I tried, and failed. Once I put my weight down on the wooden floor, it creaked, VERY loudly. I sighed and walked over to Matthew. Now that I got a good look at him, I saw he had scars running up and down his back.

"What the…" I said bending down to get a closer look. I just barely brush him and he shot up like a rocket. (Lol REFERENCES! Calm yourself Jordynn) He pulled a stone knife out from thin air (or what seemed like it) and did some badass maneuver. He held his knife out and while in a trance, slipped behind me and held it up to my throat. "Wholly crap! That was awesome!" Not caring about that extremely sharp object at my jugular, or the darkness encroaching from outside. Sighing, Matthew took the knife from my throat and stepping in front of me.

"I'll see if I can show you, if we don't die before tomorrow." He thought aloud, nodding toward the small window. I felt myself getting pissed off at him. How dare he not apologize for almost killing me? And those scars? Why didn't he tell me about them? I decided to call him out.

"How did you get those scars? And why did you almost kill me? And why are you…" I was about to say, "Why are you to gosh darned cute?" But I stopped myself. I don't think I wanted him to know about me liking him… yet." (Evil laugh)

He made a funny sighing/huffing noise and took a deep breath. "I can't tell you, but I can show you if you want." He spoke very quickly, like this was causing him pain, and he wanted to get it over with. I kind of feel bad about it, but I asked him to repeat himself. This time, he talked slowly, like he was talking to a five year old. I FINALLY took notice to the dark outside and inquired about it.

"Um, Matthew, why is it so dark outside? Wasn't it just morning?" I felt stupid and awkward asking him this for some reason. It felt something was stopping me from asking him anything, or talking to him for some reason. Before I knew what was happening, I was walking out of my little house and into the forest.

"Camie? Camie!" I heard Matthew calling out from behind me. I wanted to go back to my house with him and curl up in my bed, but something stronger than myself was pulling me the other way. Away from Matthew, away from my home, and toward the unknown. I heard the door slam and footsteps running toward me. I felt Matthew grab my arm, but I shook him off (unwillingly). Then I was on the ground. The not-so-cool-non-liking-of-Matthew part of me struggled to get up and walk into the forest, with the zombies, skellies, and spiders. It wanted to kill itself. I hated that part, because it was the complete opposite of me.

Matthew was on top of me, pinning me to the ground. He pulled a pink potion out of his backpack and poured it in my mouth. My first reaction was to spit it out, throw it up, whatever to get it out of my body. But then I came to my senses and chugged it. It was sweet, like candy, but without the bad side affects. The bad part of me went in to its little damned corner and hid, but I had a feeling it wouldn't stay hidden long.

I started to get sleepy, but Matthew was still pinning me down to the ground, and on top of me. I cleared my throat and Matthew got off with a "Oh, sorry." I could hardly get up. I was so tired, Matthew had to lift me up a carry me bridal style to the house. The last thing I remember is Matthew laying me gently into bed.

Matthew's POV

I've never seen someone freak out like that before. Except… never mind. That's later on. All I know is that a force brings out the bad in people, and if you don't stop it, they will be consumed. They lose all control of their body, but they can still think… and resist. If they are "consumed" by themselves, they go join the ender dragon and his army of slaves. Camie was lucky I had saved the healing potion, instead of using it on my wound the other night.

It still felt like mid-day and I was getting hungry. I reached into my backpack for a pork chop, but it was empty. "Shit" I said, looking at Camie sleeping fitfully. I decided I would only be gone for ten minutes, killing and skinning the pig. I went outside, and put a barricade so that if Camie had another one of her fits, she wouldn't get out.

I walked for a minute or so and cocked my head, trying to listen for oinks. I heard one to my left, but it was coming from inside an unlit cave. I was about to turn around and search for more pigs, but my stomach growling reminded me how hungry I was. I walked into the cave; hearing more oinks as I walk deeper inside. I walk on what I thought was solid stone, but was actually a pressure plate! I heard pistons extract and a wall of obsidian blocked the way I came. Like an idiot, I didn't bring any torches or food or ANYTHING I need for caving. All I had was my trusty diamond sword. I thought I heard splash potions being dispensed. I saw a shadows coming from a hidden hallway, and the last thing I remember is getting hit in the head with the blunt of a sword.

**I have a headache now. Good night, and again, sorry for the REALLY long wait. Shit happens. Bye. *Disappears in shower of diamond carrots***

**Just kidding! Since it was such a long gap in between chapters, I decided to make this a double! Merry (belated) Christmas! *Disappears in a shower of golden pancakes***

Camie's POV

When I woke up, it was around midnight. I got out of bed and saw Matthew wasn't there. I tried opening the door, but there was a kind of barricade put in place. Well fuck. I thought while looking for an axe. "This is what I get! I got too attached to him, and now I'm paying for it." I said aloud, breaking a hole in the wall big enough for me to fit through.

After I got through my little hole, just big enough for me to crawl through, I started to break the barricade at the door. I groaned and grunted with the effort of trying to pry it from the door. After I finished, I used the left over wood to repair the hole I had made in the side of my little cabin. I went back inside and took a look inside my chest. Matthew's stuff was still there. Maybe he isn't gone for good! I thought happily; a little too happily. I just about decided to go back to sleep, when I heard a distant yell. Wondering if it were something (or someone) important, I went outside to investigate. Before I left though, I brought some equipment with me: two swords, about a stack of torches, and some wood planks. Then, I was off!

After about a minute or two of walking, I heard whispering from inside a nearby cave. I couldn't make out all of it, but here is what I heard, "…think he's going to get away this time? He is really talented."

"Well of course he isssss. We trained him after all." From inside the cave, I heard a person moan. "I think we ssssshould get going." I concluded there were three of the mysterious talkers. I heard grunting and heaving. I peaked around the corner and there was one with a long white coat, another with a green robe, and one wearing an apron with blood on the front. The one with the apron was holding a person. It was Matthew! It seemed that they walked through a wall, but after they were gone, I saw it was a walkway disguised as a wall. I decided to get Matthew back, no matter what!

_**Evil Matthew stealer: "Muahhha! You will never get him back!"**_

_**Camie: "But…"**_

_**Evil Matthew stealer: "No buts! He is ours!"**_

Camie:So, uh, what do you guys think? As always, post a review down below! Peace out girl scouts! *Disappears in a shower of wither skulls* 


End file.
